Beginnings
by Blazing BrightHeart
Summary: Jim Kirk had a good friend through the years that he met at camp, but growing up has consequences. Could that make him see her in a new light? Kirk/OC/Bones because what's a story without a little competition? Team McCoy or Team Kirk? rated K plus.
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

Disclaimer: Lyndsey Ambrosi is a character I made up, my OC, along with any family mentioned of hers. She is not to come across as Mary-Sue, but she is described as weaker bodied and sort of fragile, because that's who I wanted her to be. Just know she is NOT a Mary-sue. I can't tolerate Mary Sues or Gary Sues. I own nothing else. Roddenberry, Abrams, and all those other cool people own the franchise.

Description: Jim Kirk had a good friend through the years that he met at camp, but growing up has consequences. Could that make him see her in a new light? Eventual Kirk/OC

The sun shone brightly down on the small camp scene of Iowa as children began to arrive at the camp on the borders of town. "Not camp." Lyndsey had to remind herself. "Jail."

8 year old Lyndsey Ambrosi had never been a horrible person. In fact, most people described her as warm and happy, someone who never would hurt a fly. She had skinny legs and arms, blue eyes, dark rimmed glasses, and a long mop of sun-kissed red hair. She was a bit weaker than other girls and seemed more fragile, but was that a crime?

After saying goodbye to her mother, she found a tree to sit under. Fiddling in her bag, she found an old hardcover book, worn at the edges. It was her favorite book, "By the Shores of Silver Lake."

She had only just started to read when 3 larger shadows occupied her area of sun. She looked up through her red bangs that hung across her face. They were boys, all three of them, each with scowls that matched her brothers when they were mad. The thing was, they weren't her brothers, and they weren't mad at her for sitting under the tree.

"So you're Captain Ambrosi's daughter?" The first scowling boy said to her. She closed her book and put it in her bag. "Uhh yeah..." She glanced down at her nametag where her name was written in elegant letters. "I bet you don't even know why you're here Ambrosi." The second boy sneered at her. She looked up at them with her big blue eyes. "And you do?" She asked softly.

She knew her parents were busy. Her mother, Liana Ambrosi was a science officer onboard a starship somewhere and her father, Adrian Ambrosi was the captain of the same ship. She didn't know the name, and neither did her three older brothers. It was hard having two parents in Starfleet.

"You really think they want you?" The third boy asked and she looked at him hard. Of course, she knew she was a misfit. All her brothers were tall, black haired, blue eyed, and handsome; just like her father. She took after her mother with her red hair, skinny body, and fragile appearance. They loved her; at least that's what they said.

"You don't mean that." She said softly, looking at the same boy still. "They love me. They're just in Starfleet so their always on the job." The first boy grabbed her arm. "Your father is a good for nothing captain! He'll end up just like that dead guy George Kirk and then what'll happen to ya?" She was about to reply again when she heard a voice behind the boys.

"You wanna take that back?" The voice said softly, with a unhidden snarl. The guys turned around and began a shouting match.

"You again! I thought we taught you not to mess with us!"

"Do you really have to take it out on her?"

"What? You feel all protective of her?"

"No, but you insulted my dad."

Within that minute, they were in a full out brawl. She didn't understand. Was it something she said? She got up, turned around, and climbed up the tree. She sat on the thickest branch she could find closest to the top. She looked out at the sky.

A couple minutes later, she could hear someone climbing the tree. She looked down to find a boy who looked about her age about three branches below her. He was kind of built and tallish with blonde hair and bright aqua blue eyes. He climbed up easily to her level and sat on the branch in front of her. They sat there in silence until she spoke.

"Why did you stand up for me?"

The boy focused on her with his blue eyes. "They insulted my dad and yours. Isn't that enough?"

She smiled. "Well...uhh...thanks..." She said softly.

He finished her sentence, "Jim Kirk. Your name is?"

"Lyndsey. Lyndsey Ambrosi."


	2. Chapter 2: Some People Ain't Changing

_Disclaimer: Only own Lyndsey Ambrosi and her family. Nothing else. ____ Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

For Lyndsey, summer came and went as fast as water falling down a waterfall. Over that summer, she spent her time with Jimmy Kirk; her new best friend. They did the camp activities together and ate together. (Sometimes they snuck off the camp campus together, but heck, she wouldn't say a word about that. It was their secret.)

So it did come to a surprise to her when finally the summer had ended. She would start a new school in two weeks with new people and new friends. She wouldn't mind that, but the problem was that she knew no one. If Jimmy were going to that school, well...that would be a different story.

She could only shrug to those thoughts as she sat next to Jimmy on a bench, waiting for their parents to pick them up. Secretly, in her mind, she hoped that her dad would pick her up, but that might hurt Jimmy's feelings.

Of course, she's more than surprised when her red headed mother appears on the curb. It's rare she sees either of her parents, since her 18 year old brother takes care of her and usually picks her up from pretty much anywhere. She smiles, one of the brightest smiles she can muster, and runs into her mother's waiting arms.

Their conversation is a mix of English and Greek as the two exchange mutual sayings of love and having missed each other and glad-you-are-here's. She turns around to introduce Kirk to her mom, but she turns to find him already about to tap her on the shoulder.

"Jimmy!!!" She squeaks, sort of surprised, and then calms herself. "This is my mom." She watches as her mother looks on her new best friend. She smiles then says, "Hello sweetie" the best she can. She speaks English, but it isn't her first language. Lyndsey smiles sympathetically at her mom. Jimmy taps her shoulder, "Lynds, this is my mom."

But before either of them move after that, the two women look at each other and smile, and immediately begin talking. Lyndsey can hear things like, "haven't seen you since..." and "how's Adrian?" and "My how Jimmy's grown!"

She can't believe her ears. She turns to her mom and tugs on her uniform leg. "You know Jimmy's mom?!?"

**A/N: I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger for now. Sorry about not updating so quickly. This is the reason I hate school right now. I can't write. Anyway, I'll be updating more soon. Let me know what you think!**

**~Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3: Big Decision and Left Behind

**NOTE: ***trumpet sounds* I'm baccckkkk! So I decided to add another chapter for all you amazing people reading "Beginnings". You guys are my inspiration and I'm so glad you all like the story. I didn't really know how to go on with it so I'm just going to start a couple of years later in high school.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.

****

Lyndsey Ambrosi chucked her bag down on the grass as she sat down in a small meadow. The long grass wove back and forth meeting the baby blue sky in soft hues of gold and blue. She looked down at her feet, clad in converse meeting legs clad in purple dyed jeans. Her red hair was in a ponytail and some strands fell into her face. She had another horrible day at school, and another day without Jim Kirk. It was junior year and Jim had dropped out mid-year to bar hop and meet girls. She barely ever saw him. Sure they talked sometimes but not as much as they used to. Not as much as the summer they met and every summer after that. High school just brought along so many other problems.

Junior year was the time her brothers wanted her to have picked out a college to apply to. She had many actually, and had been thinking about several occupations. She had decided ultimately on Starfleet. Of course everyone in her family had been Starfleet, including her brothers, but they hadn't expected that from her.

She sighed and pulled a piece of grass out. She decided that she missed Jim Kirk. Jim had long since forgotten about the meadow and now didn't even come there anymore. It was only her. Which when you're alone, it gives you time to think, which she did think about many things.

She grabbed her bag and pulled out a PADD. The entrance form for Starfleet Academy shimmered back at her, the fields of interest coming up. She smiled, marking the two fields that interested her, Command and Medical. She didn't want to be a CMO, that wasn't her ambition, but she figured she'd have to make it to that before what she really wanted. She wanted to be the captain of a medical frigate. That was her only dream as of now.

****

**A/N: Well what do you think? It's kind of short but I tried. R/R please! No flames. **

**-Rachel. **


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions and Realizations

**A/N: So I'm back! I haven't written anything in so long! Decided to revisit this, and I actually came up with something. So I'm going to continue this, and it's now the plot line of the movie. Dang, I hope I don't screw this up. Basically, I don't own anyone but Lyndsey and her family. Everything else doesn't belong to me. And I hope Lynds doesn't come of Mary-Sue again. I also don't own "We Own The Night" by Lady Antebellum.**

**I'm also trying to find a way to work in Lilly Chekov. (Lilly Flower Cycle, check my page)**

**Chapter 4**

**Reunions and Realizations**

* * *

"_**She was the purest beauty**_

_**But not the common kind**_

_**She had a way about her**_

_**That made you feel alive**_

_**And for a moment**_

_**We made the world stand still**_

_**Yeah we own the night**_

_**You had me dim the lights**_

_**You danced just like a child**_

_**The wine spilled on your dress**_

_**And all you did was smile**_

_**Yea it was perfect**_

_**I hold it in my mind**_

_**Yeah we own the night"**_

_**-"We Own The Night" by Lady Antebellum**_

* * *

This was it. After so much waiting, she'd finally made it. This was the day she'd be leaving her hometown and entering Starfleet Academy. Every day of mentally preparing herself for the inevitable, all of it would be circling down to now. She was standing in front of the transport shuttle wearing her new cadet reds and grinning like a fool. Running a hand through her thick red hair, she smiled. If only her parents could see her now. They'd be so proud. She heard a voice.

"Standing and gaping won't get us off the ground Cadet."

She looked over apologetically at a man nearby. She nodded respectfully, as it was a captain she was being addressed by. "Sorry sir, just a bit awestruck. I've been waiting for this my entire life."

He nodded, a friendly smile on his face. He understood the feeling. It seemed almost mythical when you finally looked up at the shuttle where the rest of your life would be figured out and even more once you arrived at Starfleet Academy. He took a good look at the girl. She looked so familiar; maybe he'd served with someone in her family.

He walked up to her and held out his hand. "Captain Christopher Pike. What's your name Cadet?" She took his hand and shook it. "Cadet Lyndsey Ambrosi, sir."

So that's why she looked so familiar. "It's good to see another Ambrosi in Starfleet. I served with your father and your oldest brother Liam. Liam, your brother, said he had a younger sister. He spoke very highly of you, and I can see why. You have the makings of a Starfleet Captain."

Lyndsey grinned, letting go of his hand. "Medical command is what I'm going for sir, Or something along that path. It's a bit different than a science, technical, or security officer, but I'm going to give it a try." Captain Pike nodded. "Well I wish you well. Godspeed cadet."

"Godspeed sir."

She nodded respectfully and walked onboard the shuttle, taking a seat near the front. Tying her red hair back in a high ponytail, she smiled across the way to the cadets sitting in front of her.

When she heard something like flesh hitting metal, she looked over in curiosity and froze. Nearly ten feet in front of her was a face she thought she'd never see in a shuttle on the way to Starfleet Academy, let alone again in her life. This was the person she hadn't seen since she was seventeen. Standing ten feet away was her once best friend, James Tiberius Kirk. And he looked like he had just gotten his face bashed a few times. Her maternal instinct just longed to kick in but she held it back. This was Jim Kirk she was seeing, not her brother.

Well, she still considered him her best friend. Right? He hadn't exactly broken the code of friendship. He hadn't told her off or anything. She sighed. Some things could just be so confusing. The twenty-one year old gulped when Jim looked straight at her, grinned, and swaggered over to the seat next to her. On sitting down, he spoke. "Hey babe." He sounded like such a Casanova.

She gave him a hard look to the face. "Jim, don't you recognize me?"

He stared hard at her face, as if to try to recognize her. "No…have I slept with you before?"

What an answer. Lyndsey slapped his arm, starting to get annoyed. "James Tiberius Kirk! It's Lyndsey! Lyndsey Ambrosi? Lynds?" She attempted using the old childhood nickname to jog his memory. He had called her that, hadn't he?

Finally after a few seconds, his eyes widened and he tackled her in a side hug. "Lynds! I can't believe it! How long's it been? Like, five years? I didn't even recognize you! You look good!" She laughed and lightly punched his arm. "Nice to see you too, Jim."

Immediately after, a voice surfaced from a little farther away. The tone of the voice immediately got Lyndsey's attention, as well as Jim's.

"I don't need a doctor, I am a doctor."

"You need to get back to your seat…"

"I had one in the bathroom with no windows!"

"You need to get back to your seat…"

It was a man and a girl who looked like a flight commander. The woman was small, a little shorter than Lyndsey's five foot five. The man however, was at least six one and muscular. He was also very handsome, which caught Lyndsey's eye immediately. She shook her head. No way she could think about dating. She'd have too much work at the Academy for any sort of dating life.

"I suffer from aviaphobia. It means fear of dying in something that flies."

"Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I'll make you sit down."

This woman was definitely brave. The man then sat next to Jim with a resigned "Fine." She cracked a smile, her usually kind self was beginning to reflect into her face.

"This is Captain Pike, we are cleared for takeoff."

Lyndsey sighed happily. She was glad to finally be getting somewhere. She looked at her shoulder and realized that she had barely even registered that Jim had loped an arm around her shoulder. It was almost like old times again, like nothing had ever happened and he hadn't forgotten about her.

The man then turned to Jim.

"I may throw up on you."

"I think these things are pretty safe."

Jim responded to the man with the statement and a concerned look. The man definitely wasn't in good shape for the shuttle ride. She looked at him; a caring smile making it's way across her face. "It'll be okay." She said comfortingly. The man immediately turned to her, looking at her like she had three heads.

"Nothing's ever okay doll. And no pander to me kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up and cook us in our seats. Wait till you're sitting pretty with andorian shingles, see if you're so relaxed when you're eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

Despite the crazy speech she had just heard, Lyndsey could see the hidden genius that was this man. Jim on the other hand, seemed to think he was crazy.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but Starfleet operates in space." Jim said point blank.

Lyndsey chuckled at the bluntness as the man grabbed a flask and took a good sip. "Well I have no where else to go. The ex-wife took the whole planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones." He looked at the flask then passed it to Jim and Lyndsey. Jim took it first, taking a sip.

"Jim. Jim Kirk." He swallowed and passed it to Lyndsey, who took a good swig, the familiar warm burn of bourbon sliding down her throat. "Lyndsey Ambrosi. Call me Lynds."

The man took the flask. "McCoy. Leonard McCoy."

Lyndsey had been trying to piece it together what he could be, so she took a try. "You a doctor or something?" She asked. He nodded. "Yep, that'd be me." He looked between the two of them. "What're ya'll studying?"

"Command." Jim said confidently. Lyndsey nodded understandingly. He'd be taking something like his father. "I'm going to get my own ship in three years. Well, I know I can do it, just got to put in some effort."

She nodded. "I'll be going into medical, but taking some command classes. I want to be a CMO eventually. " McCoy nodded. "I'll be seeing you a lot then."

She nodded. "Probably will."

* * *

Jim watched the exchange with interest. Lyndsey was different now, and anyone with eyes could see that. Last time he'd seen her was at seventeen. Then, she'd been skinny with thick-rimmed purple glasses and waist length long hair. She'd worn colored eye shadow then, in purples and blues. Looking at Lyndsey now, there was a huge visible difference. She'd cut off almost eight inches of her hair, leaving it on her shoulder blades. Her makeup was extremely natural, letting her blue eyes naturally stand out. Her freckles seemed more pronounced and she no longer had braces. Her teeth were straight, white, and beautiful. He realized the truth he'd now come to see. She was gorgeous, inside and out. She was still the same kind-hearted girl he'd known five years ago, but so much had changed. He felt almost unworthy of her, with her pure heart and unrelenting kindness. He watched as she pulled a hand through her thick red hair, and wanted to immediately play with her hair like he used to when they were fifteen. Remembering his arm around her shoulder, he lightly stroked her hair and looked at her, searching her face. "So, what happened to you after I left school? You made a visual one eighty."

Lyndsey leaned her head on his shoulder, and on realizing he had been holding his breath, Jim exhaled. He continued stroking her hair in the same old familiar way.

"Senior year was boring. I was alone, and no one wanted to be around me except for a few people. I was writing a lot, thinking of what I could say if I ever saw you again. I went to prom by myself, and at the after party I got pretty drunk. Next time I was aware, I had woken up in a room with a bunch of people, and I was half dressed. Liam picked me up and never told mom and dad. According to the pictures though, which were embarrassing by the way, I'm a really flirty drunk. I was teased so much till graduation. After graduation, I helped my aunt and uncle in their business in Greece before I came here for a month to get recruited."

She closed her eyes, breathing in a scent that was so naturally Jim. The smell of prairie grass, alcohol, and cologne drifted off him and into her nostrils. She spoke softly, so only Jim would be able to hear her.

"I missed you Jim."

Jim pressed his cheek to her red hair. Lyndsey always had a unique smell, and he could still remember the sweet scent that had been on her skin, and it was still there. Flowers, cut grass, and a hint of garlic clove wafted off her skin. He'd often tried to remember exactly how it smelled to just bring up memories of her, of his best friend. He sighed defeated. He wasn't going to let himself forget her now, and not again. He knew that would tear their friendship apart even more.

"I missed you too Lynds. You have no idea how much I missed you."

He'd truthfully missed her and no way he'd lie to her. He had missed her smile, the way she could rationally think herself out of any problem, how she would stitch him up after he got in a fight and how her hands would gently move across his skin in sweet ministrations of a caring girl who was worried for her friend.

* * *

_He'd been bruised up. Some douchebag had decided to pick a fight with him after a little too much to drink. He'd been outsmarted this time, and the other guy had beaten him bloody. He knew if his mom saw him, or his stepfather, it would be a horrible weekend. He knew exactly where to go. The sixteen year old found himself at Lyndsey's window, rapping on the pane. The other looked through and immediately opened said window. "Jim, what happened?" She asked worriedly. He shrugged and sat on a chair in her room. "Picked a fight with somebody who was a bit bigger than me. Don't worry Lynds. I'm here now. Can you stitch me up again?"_

_She sighed and grabbed her first aid kit. "Sure Jim. You know I'd do anything for you." She gently took his arm and began her work, the whole time the boy was relishing in the feel of her gentle fingers against his skin. It was like heaven._

* * *

After a long conversation between the three of them, the shuttle landed. They got up and walked out, towards the rest of their lives. Glancing out, Jim and Lynds looked at each other, grinned, and walked forward into their destiny.

* * *

**A/N: That is the LONGEST I've ever written for this story. I hope you enjoy! I hope Lyndsey wasn't Mary Sue-ish. I really tried to make Jim/Lynds relationship sort of complicated between friend and long time love. Kind of making them both know what they feel but kind of oblivious to what each other is feeling. And then there's Bones, who has Lyndsey's eye. Who do you want? Team Kirk or Team Bones?**

**Feedback is appreciated, no flames though. PM for constructive. Flames will be fed to the creatures on Delta Vega, given to Nero, or given to Loki the Trickster god. **

**Press REVIEW.**

**You know you want to. **

**-Rachel**


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion and Commitments

_**A/N: See previous chapters for all the other info. I'm going to be starting chapters with Jim and Lyndsey's Playlist I came up with. Sometimes they have something to do with it, sometimes not. It's them, and you'll get an idea of who they are to each other if you pay attention. Enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Confusion and Commitments **_

"**I got that girl from overseas**

**now she's my Miss America**

**now can I be her soldier please?**

**I'm fighting for this girl**

**On the battlefield of love**

**Don't it look like baby cupid**

**Sending arrows from above**

**Don't you ever leave the side of me**

**Indefinitely not probably**

**And honestly I'm down like the economy."**

**-"Down" by Jay Sean**

_2 years later…._

Two years had gone by so quickly, and now they were third years. One more year, and it would be ship bound for them. Lyndsey didn't want to leave Leonard and Jim so quickly. She'd just gotten to know Bones, and Jim was still her best friend. Over two years, Bones had become Lyndsey's other closest confidant, and they were always paired together for labs in their medical classes. They worked flawlessly together, a flowing team of two. Bones was smart, but Lyndsey was rational.

They were walking out of their medical class, discussing andorian physiology when Jim caught up to them, coming from Command Logistics. He was grinning like a fool. "Bones, Lynds!" He said, almost too outgoing for Lyndsey's taste, squirming in between them and loping an arm around Bones' shoulder and Lyndsey's waist. "What do you want Jim? I promise I will not be helping you out of Astrophysics one oh one again. I have enough work for my technical medicine class as it is." Lyndsey said, her light blue eyes hard, staring at Jim's electric blue eyes.

"They're so beautiful." She thought, then mentally smacked herself. Did she just think that James Tiberius Kirk's eyes were beautiful? She shook her head, letting her new red fringe shake down over her right eye. James was her best friend, no way could she be falling for him. Len had already offered to buy her a drink during their last class. It was a Wednesday night, and despite the fact that there were two more days left till weekend and possibly weekend training, she wanted to go out.

Jim looked taken aback. "Why would I ask you to do that, Lynds? No, that's not the idea…Hello Ladies." He turned, checking out two girls that passed by. Lyndsey could feel a slight jealousy ringing in her ears. He then spoke again. "I'm taking the test again." Leonard looked at him like he'd grown three heads and just insisted on eating his liver. "You can't be serious." He said incredulously. Lyndsey looked at Jim. "Really? You've got to be joking. Didn't you learn the last times around?"

Jim shrugged. "I don't believe in no-win scenarios. Also, I want you both there."

Bones growled. "I've got better things to do than watch you embarrass yourself for the third time. Jim, I'm busy!"

"It hasn't bothered you that no one's beaten that test?"

"Jim it's the Kobayashi Maru. No one passes the test, and no one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds."

Lyndsey took the opportunity while they were talking to analyze the obvious differences she'd begun to see in the two of them. Jim was hard headed. He'd always been stubborn. If someone told him he couldn't do something, he'd prove that he could and prove it so many times over. He was a player, that's for sure. She knew about his current girlfriend, if you could even call it that. Gaila was an Orion, and was in Jim and Lyndsey's Astrophysics class. The woman was smart, and Lyndsey and her got along pretty well. She often heard the ringing in her ears when Gaila talked about Jim or asked her about him, but she'd always dismissed it. Jim always had his hair unkempt. That was almost a Jim trademark. The hair, eyes, and the swagger; that was who he was, the playboy farm boy.

Leonard McCoy was almost polar opposite. He was stubborn, yes. He also had many other traits that made him who he was. He was gruff and sarcastic, but Lyndsey had found that there was a tenderness underneath the rough exterior. The anger and sarcasm had only become a defense mechanism after his divorce. Lyndsey had told him straight out that she wasn't going to be abandoning him any time soon, and with that, she had another friend. They began to speak more often and she had learned to love him for his faults. His southern drawl always was more obvious around her, surrounding her with a warm feeling. She loved his drawl, and she was almost embarrassed to admit it. Did other girls love accents and drawls as much as she did?

She spoke after a minute, realizing both men were looking at her. "Um, I'll be there Jim. You're my best friend, I'll fall with you, idiot child." She said with a chuckle. Bones chuckled as well, leaving a shiver down Lyndsey's spine. Jim slapped Len's shoulder. "I gotta study." He then proceeded to walk away. She shook her head. "Jim Kirk. How much will it take for you to realize your stupidity?"

Bones said something low, but she didn't bother asking. She knew almost exactly what it was along the lines of. He sighed. "Well, I think we both are going to need a drink. Want to go now? I did promise you a drink." She nodded, looping an arm through his. "Let's go doctor." He nodded as they headed toward a bar. "'Course Darlin'."

She felt a rush of heat to her cheeks. Darn him and his drawl!

They had a nice conversation on the way to the bar, and on arriving, both ordered a bourbon. She let down her red hair and sighed, the other immediately noticing. "Long day?" He asked. She nodded. "Longer than I would've liked, and Jim being an idiot makes it no better."

He smiled. "Darlin', sometimes I wonder how ya'll even able to deal with that kid. You got some patience in that little body of yours." Lyndsey laughed brightly. "Comes when you have three idiot older brothers." She looked at Leonard. "Can I ask you something Len?" He took a sip of bourbon and nodded. "You know you can ask me anythin'." She watched his face, hoping not to offend him. "Can you tell me about your life before Starfleet? I…understand if you don't want to, but I'd like to know."

He sighed. Lyndsey would've asked about it sometime. The girl was inquisitive, he could give her that. He looked at the red head sitting next to him, her bright blue eyes curious. Those eyes…the eyes he could fall into. What was he doing! He'd told himself he'd never fall in love again. Why fall in love when it could end up just like his relationship with Jocelyn and now why was Lyndsey suddenly the brightest star in the whole universe now? "Look darlin'. I don't know if it's one of the stories you wanna hear, but I'll tell ya 'cause I trust ya. I was married to a woman named Jocelyn, and we had a kid. I loved that woman. One day I came home and found her tangled in the sheets with some douchebag." He downed the rest of the bourbon and called for another. "She filed for divorce, and got my daughter. She got everything. When I left, all I had was the clothes on my back, my bones, and a flask of bourbon."

She chuckled at the memory. "That was the day Jim and I met you." He nodded. "Now it's my turn darlin'. Why the medical field? Your dad was a starship captain, your mother a science officer, and your three brothers are all security chiefs."

She laughed. "It was all Jim's fault really. I was considering tactical until fourteen. Jim always got into fights and I was the one to stitch him up. I learned how to do it real well, and I realized I loved it. I stitched Jim up until we were seventeen. He figured out how to do it on his own by then. I knew what I was doing by then though." She ran a hand through her red hair, and Leonard's eyes followed the movement. Downing the glass, she grinned. "Jim and I used to be the only kids around our circle of friends who could hold their liquor. Well, until I was eighteen. I got stone drunk." She sighed as Leonard laughed. "I bet that was an interesting thing to see."

"Jim wasn't there. I was alone my entire senior year. Burned the pictures so I wouldn't have to relive the memories again. Then I cut my hair and redid my entire appearance."

Bones analyzed the girl in front of him. The twenty three year old woman looked completely at ease with herself, but from what she was implying, she'd been a completely different person before nineteen. Why would anyone think anything wrong of her? After two years, he still didn't think he deserved the level of forgiveness Lyndsey had in her to give. He'd sworn at her and pushed her away before, but she was still there when he regretted every word he'd said, and was there for a good drink. She had such a beautiful personality, and he could see what his friend could see in her. Lyndsey was one of those one in a million true blue friends who you could count on, and she was so beautiful. Her red hair framed her face, glowing under the bar lights and her blue eyes shimmered with happiness. To anyone else, she looked like a tired cadet who'd had a long day. To him, Lyndsey looked like a beautiful fallen angel.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he had pressed his lips to hers.

Lyndsey was thrown for a loop. She'd just been thinking about what it would be like to kiss him and suddenly, she was kissing him like she'd been in love with him her whole life. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? She relaxed into the embrace, bringing her hand up to rest on the back of his neck. He smelled like alcohol, cologne, and spices. It was a completely unique smell, and she let herself drown in the feel of his calloused hand on her cheek, the feel of his lips moving against hers, and the smell.

He'd always wondered what it'd be like to kiss her, and now he knew. Lyndsey was gentle, making sure not to overstep boundaries. He caressed her cheek as he kissed her, breathing in the soft feminine scent that was Lyndsey. Flowers, spices, and prairie wind wafted off her. She was the type of girl you wanted to take home to meet your parents and have her learn your mother's old family recipes. She was the girl that after dinner, you'd sit on the porch and hold her, just to listen to her breath and watch the sunset.

The moment his lips left hers, she missed the contact. She opened her eyes and blue eyes met Bones' hazel. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful Lyndsey."

She was confused. She loved James, he'd been there almost her entire life. He was the best for her, he knew her inside and out. She loved Leonard McCoy though, too. The man was like, her soul mate. Was that was it was called? She'd spent so much time with Len the last two years and only half of that time with Jim. Who did you pick in the scheme of things, what's best for you or what you need? Your best friend or your soul mate?

A/N: Oh boy. Leonard and Lyndsey 's friendship is changing. How the next chapter is, that's up to you. Team Bones or Team Kirk?

No Flames, thank you. Criticism goes to the PM. Please feedback, I'd love that. I'll actually be able to write another chapter if I have feedback.

-Rachel


	6. Chapter 6: Tests and Douchebaggery

**A/N: So I only got one feedback and I'm going with it. I'm trying to make it fit with the movie, but loosely. I'm not going to line replace. I hate that. So here's chapter six. Also, I've decided that Scotty McCreery's new album, "Clear As Day" goes perfectly with Bones and Lyndsey. Actually, I realized it after I listened to it today. Horray for preorder! In this chapter, you also get a glimpse of Hikaru and Pavel. So anyway, here's chapter six. Everyone belongs to his or her respective people.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Tests and Douchebaggery**_

"_**I know when love is real**_

_**by the way my heart starts pounding**_

_**when I look into your eyes**_

_**I might look a little silly**_

_**Standing with my arms stretched open wide**_

_**I love you this big."**_

_**-I Love You This Big by Scotty McCreery**_

* * *

Today was the Kobayashi Maru test, and Lyndsey was shook awake. Her roommate, a training tactical chief, then dumped her on the floor and flipping over her mattress when she tried to bury back under them. She was on the floor a minute later, groaning. She didn't have class until oh six hundred, and those were her night labs.

"Lyndsey, wake up. You've got that test today."

She immediately sprang off the floor and ran to the bathroom to get ready. It was two fifty, and she was going to be late if she didn't hurry! She slipped on her uniform, put her hair in a messy bun, pulled on her boots as she ran out the door, and bolted. She'd have lunch later. Maybe she could get Len to go with her. As she rounded the corner, she slammed into someone, who caught her from the fall.

"Are you okay?"

It was an Asian man and a boy with curly brown hair and the sweetest looking blue eyes. She pushed herself up and smoothed her uniform. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." He nodded and stuck out his hand. "Hey, it's no problem. I'm Hikaru Sulu and this is Pavel Chekov."

She shook both their hands, grinning as Pavel blushed. "I'm Lyndsey Ambrosi. I'm sorry, I wish I could talk more, but I'm late for the Kobayashi Maru." Sulu grinned. "Well good luck, okay? That test is really impossible. I'll see you around, Miss Ambrosi." She waved. "Bye Hikaru! Bye Pavel!" She then turned and bolted toward the test bridge. On arriving, she realized she should've woken up early and eaten breakfast. This would definitely be an interesting and probably long test. She entered the bridge and took navigator's chair, smiling at Jim and Bones. With a blink of the screen the test began, everyone on the bridge at high alert.

* * *

"We are receiving a signal from the U.S.S Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet has ordered us to rescue them."

Lyndsey kept her eyes on her panel, light blue eyes scanning and her mind calculating. She listened to everyone, making sure to hear orders.

"Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them…Captain."

She grinned as she saw Bones roll his eyes. "Two Klingon war birds decloaking and locking weapons on us."

"I understand."

"So do we, I don't know, fire back?"

Bones spoke with an amount of sarcasm in his voice. He was irritated, and she desperately wanted to soothe that anger in him. She had barely been able to sleep that last night, her mind repeating the moment she kissed him again and again. Or did he kiss her? Maybe it was mutual? After last night, she had been able to see the differences in her best friends.

Jim was lightning; quick, harsh, bright, but leaving a row of damage. He may be her best friend, but she knew him better than anyone. He was a lady killer, and could get absolutely anyone he wanted.

"No."

"Course not."

Lyndsey chuckled at the exchange, thinking of the man sitting next to her. Leonard was different. He was the summer storm. Len was the feeling of warmth you get when the warm air blew in and hit your face. He was the feeling of cool rain against your skin. Sure there was lightning and thunder, but the storm always caused minimal damage. Everything was refreshed after a storm.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her panel flickered. Staring at the object in front of her, she tried a calculation. When the panel flickered back on, she looked over the controls with curiosity. What had just happened?

"Hm…" said Jim before he gave an order. "Arm photons, prepare to fire on the war birds."

Bones and Lyndsey turned around. She looked perplexed while the other looked incredulous. "Jim, their shields are still up."

"Are they?"

Leonard looked at his panel and Lyndsey checked hers as well. He spoke. "No. They're not…" He looked over at her and she nodded, confirming what he was saying. The rest of the time was spent making sure she had the equations right, so she barely heard the rest of what happened.

When the test finished, Jim made a whole little speech, but she was only concerned with a few details. How had Jim beat the test? She got up when they were dismissed, and Bones fell into step next to her; something that felt almost immeasurably right. They walked in a comfortable silence until he broke it with a question. "How did he beat that?" She shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. Jim is smart, high aptitude and everything. There's a number of ways he could've done it."

They had walked outside and Lyndsey's eyes strayed a bit, and found a red head she knew well, leaning against a pillar and looking as lost as ever. She stopped. "I'm going to go talk to Gaila. I'll see you later."

"Alright. See you later darlin'."

They parted ways, as he made his way to his dorm and she over to her friend. She stood in front of her, locking eyes with the green skinned girl. "Hey, you look a million light years away. What's up?" The other girl sighed. "Something's wrong with me and Jim. Do you think he's using me or anything?"

She looked at her curiously. "No. Why's that?"

"I don't know. We were together and I told him that I thought I loved him. He said that was weird. And then at three, I opened a message and it said he was sorry." Lyndsey began to piece things together as her friend spoke. The test was at three. There was a weird systems failure at three. Gaila opened the letter at three. Jim was so sure of himself. She then pieced it together completely. "Jim used the message to change the test. There had to be a subroutine in the message." By then, Lyndsey was shaking with anger. Without saying a word, she turned around and stalked toward Jim and Len's dorm.

* * *

On arriving, she keyed in the guest comm number. "It's Lyndsey. Let me in. Now." She said angrily. The door opened and she walked in. The room was messy on one side and clean on the other. Obviously, she knew who was who. Bones was sitting a a desk. He looked up, surprised to see her. "Where is your douchebag roommate?" she asked, a growl in her voice.

"Um…"

Jim rounded the corner. "Hey Lynds!" he said, grinning. She immediately rounded on him like a wild animal and he backed up. "Oh. You're mad, aren't you?"

"Really douche? What made you think that? You're about to taste Italian fury!"

She lunged and Bones quickly grabbed her. "Lynds! What is going on?" he asked. She growled. "Your roommate is a cheating douchebag, that's what!" Bones turned her to look at him, his drawl surrounding her. "Darlin', please calm down."

She focused on his face, on his hazel eyes, her anger fading. Jim though, immediately took notice of everything. "I don't know why you're mad, but I would like to know what's going on here!"

Lyndsey tried to lunge again but Bones held her back. "Nothin's up Jim. Lyndsey, why don't ya go calm down, I'll talk to you later darlin'." She looked at him and his pleading eyes and nodded. "Okay. Okay." She turned around and walked outside, in a zombie like way before collapsing outside, under a tree on the lawn.

A fight had been exactly why she and Jim had parted ways seven years ago. She could feel hot tears running down her cheeks and she didn't bother to swipe them away. It seemed like forever before she heard someone approach and sit next to her.

"You've got a real fire darlin'."

She turned and gave a watery smile, wiping away her tears. He looked at her concerned while wrapping an arm around her shoulder and drawing her to him, putting her head on the crook of his neck. . "Oh Lyndsey." She closed her eyes and let his drawl wash over her as he spoke. "Darlin', no man, especially someone like Jim, is worth your tears. You deserve so much more." She relaxed into his embrace as he spoke again. "You're such a wonderful person. You love everyone, and that comes with a lot of hurt. You're so accepting of everyone and everything. If Jim can't see what's in front of him, he's dumber than I thought."

She sniffed. "When did you figure out I loved him?"

"You're probably the most obvious person in the world. I understand if you love him. He is your best friend, you've known each other longer. It's only natural." He could feel the sorrow in admitting what he knew had to be true. What she didn't see is that going Jim's way would only cause her pain, and he hated seeing her hurt. It was killing him now to even know she had been crying.

She knew what he was implying. He'd revealed his intentions when he'd kissed her, without even saying a word. In that simple movement, he had told her all she needed to know. She pulled away and reached over to caress his cheek in her hand. "Len…"

He leaned into her touch. "Darlin'." He murmured huskily as she pressed her lips to his. He reached up and undid her hair, smoothing it as it fell around her shoulders and tangling his hand in it. She ran a hand through his hair as they released each other and she stared into his hazel eyes. "Leonard, Jim isn't you. He isn't you."

She smiled as their lips met again.

_**A/N: Chapter six is up! Well you know what to do! Read and review, no flames please, and feedback is appreciated. I'm going by my lone reviewer who reviewed the last chapter. Lyndsey's ultimate choice is Bones. **_

_**-Rachel**_


	7. Chapter 7: With You I Dream

**A/N: So in THIS chapter, you will see some huge issues. And there may or may not be a Kirk kiss in here. You know, you have to keep reading. And I've decided to extend the team Kirk and Bones. The fate of Miss Lyndsey Marie Ambrosi is in your hands. So far it's equal, with one Bones and one Kirk. I decided I couldn't even close it up so fast. So here you go, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 7:_

_When I'm With You I'm In A Dream_

"**Do you ever think,**

**when you're all alone**

**all that we could be?**

**Where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or am I in love?**

**Is it real or just another crush?"**

**-"Crush" by David Archuleta**

* * *

Lyndsey woke up the next morning, feeling like she was in a dream. The memories of last night still lingered in her mind. She remembered all they talked about, and just sitting there, relaxing. She'd needed that, and hadn't realized she'd been that fed up with Jim's antics. _He has no idea how much this is hurting me. _She thought this as she got up and put on her cadet reds.

She had been brushing her hair when an announcement came over the comm. "All third year cadets, please report for a meeting in five minutes."

Honestly, she didn't know why they'd be calling a meeting, but she pulled on her boots and walked out the door to get an early start. She felt unusually happy today. She waved at people she knew and smiled at everyone, knowing she probably came off as slightly creepy. She couldn't help it, who wouldn't smile if they were in a good mood?

Looking up ahead, she could see Jim and Bones walking toward her. She smiled and walked faster to meet up with them. The moment Jim saw her; he began to linger a bit farther behind. He looked nervous, and she felt bad. She'd rounded on him pretty harshly yesterday. She walked past Leonard and lightly hugged Jim, tightening her grip when he suddenly held her tight and close. "Whatever I did Lynds, I'm sorry!" He whispered desperately. She smiled. "I forgive you, its not important now anyway."

"I thought you hated me."

"Heck no. I'd haunt you if I died." She said with a grin, ruffling his hair. She then turned to Leonard, taking his appearance in with a grin and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Morning darlin'." He murmured, drawl thick. She shivered and he laughed. "Didn't know all I had to do was talk and that would happen to you." She nodded almost dumbly. "Yeah it does. We got a meeting to go to."

He let go. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

They arrived right on time and took a seat as a chime went off.

"This meeting has been called to dissolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk step forward."

Lyndsey couldn't hold back a smirk and Bones rolled his eyes. Both knew what it had to be. Jim stepped up, looking slightly concerned as the admiralty addressed him.

"I believe I have the right to face by accuser directly."

Lyndsey looked around, see who would accuse him. A Vulcan stood and walked down, introduced as Commander Spock. The Vulcan went on to accuse Jim of cheating. She rolled her eyes as the Vulcan went on but one thing hit home, causing her to run her hand through her hair angrily.

"You of all people should know Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death."

Swallowing the lump in her throat and the tears forming in her eyes, she sniffed and glared at the back of the Vulcan's head. Her father, Adrian Ambrosi, had died in the line of duty when she was fourteen. The admiral leading the procession then spoke.

"We have received a distress call from Vulcan. All cadets are to report to the hanger for assignments."

She got up and followed Bones down to Jim, who looked absolutely irritated.

"Who was that pointy eared bastard?"

"I don't know, but I like 'im."

She grinned at the exchange, everything seeming fine and back to normal. "That's what I thought. We gotta go guys, the hanger awaits."

* * *

Lyndsey, Bones, and Jim stood at attention as they got their assignments.

"Ambrosi, U.S.S Enterprise."

She wanted to cry from happiness. Scott had told her that the Enterprise was being built and she had wanted that ship ever since. He'd told her only the best of the best would be put on the Enterprise. To know she'd been put on one of the best ships in the fleet, that made her want to laugh and cry.

"McCoy, U.S.S Enterprise. Godspeed and good luck."

She grinned as the cadets relaxed and headed to their stations, but Jim looked perplexed. He walked over to a commander, and after a moment frowned. She and Bones walked up to him as they heard the statement. Jim was on suspension until the board ruling.

"Jim the board will rule in your favor. Most likely." Leonard spoke then took Lyndsey's arm. "We gotta go Jim. We'll be late."

Jim turned and shook Bones' hand. "Yeah, be safe." He let go and turned to Lyndsey. "Please be safe." He reached forward and ran a knuckle over her cheek. "I don't….I couldn't bear to lose you Lyndsey." He said softly.

Lyndsey could feel her heart fluttering in her chest. "You too Jim."

They took a few steps before Leo stopped and grumbled. He turned around, grabbed Jim's arm, and walked toward first aid. "C'mon Lynds. Come with me, Jim." They walked to first aid before Jim spoke. "What're you doing?" Lyndsey looked on curiously as well. "I couldn't leave ya there lookin' all pathetic, take a seat. I'm going to give you a vaccine for mudvlarian mud fleas."

"Why?"

"To give you the symptoms. You're gonna start to lose your vision in your left eye. You're also gonna get a mild flop sweat."

Lyndsey grabbed one side of Jim and Leonard the other. "You call this a favor?"

"Yeah, you owe me one."

* * *

They were both supporting Jim's body when they arrived at the transport shuttle. The commander checked the roster. "Ambrosi, Lyndsey. McCoy, Leonard. You're both clear for the Enterprise. Kirk, James T. He's not cleared for duty aboard the Enterprise."

Bones growled and spoke. "Medical code states that the treatment and transport of a patient is determined by one's current physician, which is me. So I'm taking Mr. Kirk aboard. Or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise warped into a disaster without two of its senior medical staff members?"

They were finally able to board and Jim shivered the entire way up. Lyndsey grinned. Sometimes it was hard having a friend so allergic to everything. Of course, she had no idea if Bones knew that. She shrugged. She'd put it on for his medical records.

* * *

On boarding, Lyndsey and Bones had brought Kirk to sickbay and sedated him. Lyndsey had also been put in charge of technical medicine, making her the resident lab technician. She had been reading over a PADD when she heard a groan and looked up. Jim had sat up, looking around. She grinned. "Glad to see you awake."

She walked over and scanned him with a tri-corder, a hand on his face. "How're you feeling Jimmy?" She asked. He took her wrist. "You haven't called me Jimmy since we were kids, Lynds." She laughed. "Well, I think I have the right." Her sky blue eyes met Jim's electric and it held her in place. He took a piece of her red hair. "I always thought your hair was beautiful." She laughed weakly at his comment. "You always say that."

"But I've never told you I'm jealous."

"Of my hair? Really Jim?"

"No Lyndsey Marie." He moved closer and searched her face. "I'm jealous of how much time Bones is going to be spending with you on this mission." He pressed his forehead to hers and both their eyes closed. He placed his hand on the side of her neck. "I'm jealous of how much time he spent with you at the Academy. I'm sorry Lynds."

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked. He thought for a moment. "Lyndsey, you question me way too much sometimes." He pressed a finger to her lips. "But that's okay. I'd rather you correct me and question me for the rest of my life than be without you."

He then replaced his finger with his lips in a kiss.

**A/N: Oh boy. Remember, her fate is up to you. This chapter is a lot longer, but I'm going to use the next part in chapter 8. I'll write it after babysitting tomorrow. Or type it. I'm just too tired to do anything now. Remember, review to help write the story. No flames, criticism to the PM, and feedback is REALLY appreciated. **

**Lyndsey: I don't understand why you're putting me up to this Rachel.**

**Me: You. Go back to my mind. You're confused on who you love right now.**

**Lyndsey: **_**grumbles**_** please press the review button below so I can make up my mind.**


	8. Chapter 8: If I Want You I'll Say So

**A/N: So Lyndsey is really contemplative in this chapter in my opinion. You all seem to love the triangle going on, and I'm glad. I'm writing for all you guys who adore the triangle. Remember, Lyndsey's fate is in your hands…**

**And here are the results so far.**

**Kirk-1**

**Bones-2**

**So far, Bones is winning by one, but that can change. Again, you control her fate. I just write what you want. At one point, I lost what I'd written down and so I had to go off what I could remember from what I'd written on those papers. Well, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**If I Want You I'll Say So**_

"_**Maybe I didn't love you**_

_**Quite as often as I could have**_

_**And maybe I didn't treat you**_

_**Quite as good as I should have**_

_**If I made you feel second best**_

_**Girl, I'm sorry I was blind**_

_**But you were always on my mind**_

_**You were always on my mind "**_

_**-"Always On My Mind" by Willie Nelson**_

* * *

Kissing Jim was different than Bones. Leonard's kisses were electric, passionate, and full of wanting. She was always left wanting more after every kiss from him. Jim was slow, careful, but like a wildfire. There was a wanting in his kisses, and she could feel it through her entire body. The moment their lips left each other's, Lyndsey pressed her lips again to his. He grabbed her face and held her there, but when she realized what she was doing, she released him.

"You need to rest, Mister Kirk." She said breathily, looking into his eyes. He moved her hair away from her neck and pressed a kiss under her ear. "Do I have to? I'd rather watch you work." He whined. She gently helped him lay back down and grabbed a sedative. "You need sleep." She then proceeded to jab him.

As he closed her eyes, she smoothed her hair and retreated to her lab. Realizing she was a bit flustered, she smoothed her uniform self-consciously. What had just happened? She tried to concentrate on the DNA sample bright on the screen, failing miserably. Guilt was building in her stomach, and it's chill made her shiver. After a while, she was able to concentrate, her guilt being her only drive. Hearing voices, she shrugged and returned to work. It wasn't until a while after when she walked out to deliver her first results to Doctor Puri that there was an explosion. She was thrown against a wall, and the last thing she remembered was seeing the bay on fire.

* * *

"Cadet Ambrosi!"

She woke up on feeling a hard slap to her face. A few soft slaps woke her completely up. "Sorry. Doctor, she's awake." A nurse said. The first thing through her mind was to give that nurse, whoever they were, hell. McCoy was by her in a second. "Leo?" She shook her head, vision slightly blurry. She felt a stab in her neck and her vision began to clear, showing her a clearly concerned Leonard McCoy. He looked relieved now, on seeing she'd woken up and recognized him. "Lyndsey! Thank god!"

He kissed her forehead and grabbed her under her arms. "I'm gonna help ya stand darlin'."

With his help, she stood up and leaned against a wall. "What happened? This place looks like it went through hell and back."

McCoy nodded. "That distress signal was about a ship. Everyone's gone Lyndsey. All those people we knew from our classes? They're dead, that ship killed them all." He placed a hand on Lyndsey's arm as she tilted from dizziness and grief. All her friends, everyone she knew, was gone. Her roommate, Sidney was dead. Gaila was dead too. "Can you walk, Doctor Ambrosi?" McCoy asked. She nodded. "Yes sir."

She walked the best she could over to her lab. "What happened to Doctor Puri?" She asked. McCoy shook his head. "Dead, darlin'. Advanced me to Chief Medical Officer. You've been advanced to my second in command."

She sighed. "Well, sir. What's our status on…"

She stopped as several Vulcans walked in and gaped. They all looked worse for wear. Behind them followed Jim and Sulu. McCoy began tending to the Vulcans while she pulled her crewmembers over to the side. Sulu looked like he was the most in pain, so she started with him.

"So what happened, Mister Sulu?"

He grinned. "It's a long story Lyndsey. Mind if we just skip to the issue?" He was chuckling, and Lyndsey could help but glare. "Can you breathe? You have a fractured rib."

This time, she could see a visible wince from him when he shrugged. "Well yeah, but there's some pressure on my chest." He said as she grabbed an osteoregenerator and ran the device over his side. "This won't cure it entirely, I'll have to wrap up your side. Be careful Mister Sulu, I don't want to see you in here again with a punctured lung."

He laughed. "Yes ma'am. Thank you doctor."

She then moved to Jim. "Now isn't this familiar. What happened to you?" she said and Jim laughed. "You're still patching me up after all these years. Well if you must know doctor, I hurt my hand."

She grabbed a tri-corder. "It's just a sprain, I'll wrap up your hand anyway. I don't want you doing anything to aggravate it."

She started working on his hand in silence before he spoke. "Lyndsey, why do I feel like I failed everyone? Can you diagnose that?" He asked. She looked up and took his face in her hands. "James Tiberius Kirk, you have not failed anyone, least of all me. And if you're thinking it's somehow your fault about this then think about it. If you hadn't come onboard and we hadn't helped you, we'd all be dead. You'd have heard about it and you'd be on your way to tell my mother I was gone like my dad. You'd be angry for not telling Leonard and I that we should take you along. It's Nero's fault, you know. He's the one causing all of this. He killed your dad, killed our friends on those ships, and ended lives on Vulcan. It's not your fault Jimmy."

He took her hand and pulled her over to her lab. "Have I ever told you that you're my other half?" He asked. She sighed. "The macaroni to your cheese and everything else. Seriously, I don't understand why you use all those twenty first century terms sometimes."

He laughed, and then put his arms around her waist. "Lyndsey, I got to tell you something."

Her heart fluttered, but she loped her arms around his neck. "I don't think I have a choice of whether you tell me or not."

Looking straight into her eyes, he spoke. "I knew there was always something special about you, since the day we met. I had to protect you, then I loved you like you were my sister, but I knew it went so much farther than that. I just couldn't admit it until you left for Greece. Lynds, I've always loved you, and I still do. It's always been you, despite all the one night stands and girls I had, you were always the one on my mind."

She sighed. "Jim, I…. It's always been us against the world, but things are more complicated now. I…love you, but I love someone else as well." She said as she pried his arms off her waist. He stared at her. "What? Lynds…" He slowly looked angry. "Who is it?"

She backed away. "Leonard. Jim, please. Don't be an idiot."

He turned and punched the wall. It was silent in her office until he spoke again, slowly and deliberately. "Lyndsey Marie Ambrosi. I know you better than anyone." His voice began to rise. "You need to know who can take care of you. You really think Bones is the one for you? Who can actually take care of you? Bones has a dangerous job! Do you really want the rest of your life ending up like your mom and dad, and you lose him!"

He froze, realizing what he'd said. Lyndsey's dad was the most sensitive topic to bring up. She stared at him. "Leave Jim. We both have a job to do." Her voice sounded cold and almost ruthless. He grabbed her arm as she made to leave. "Lynds…. I'm sorry…"

She wrenched her arm away from him. "You don't call me Lynds. Not anymore Mister Kirk." She said, her voice full of venom. "Now leave."

She pushed him outside and closed her lab door, sinking down on the floor in tears.

* * *

Later when she had finally decided to get some work done, she heard the door chime. "Come." She said, trying to be cheerful.

McCoy walked inside. "Hello darlin'. How're doing?" He asked. She sighed. "These experiments are tough, but I mean, I'm getting the whole technician idea now." He sighed. "No, I mean personally. Jim told me you two fought."

She looked up, and McCoy could now see tear stains on her face. "Lyndsey… I don't want to make you feel any worse, but he got marooned for going against Spock. He's on Delta Vega."

She got up and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her cheek on his chest. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying about this, but I'm worried about him all the time. And now with him marooned like you said, I may not ever see him again."

"It's only natural. Ya'll are close, so it hurts to fight. It's like fightin' with a sibling. You fight, but ya still love em'."

"I feel horrible." She said, nodding. He stroked her hair. "Now what did ya'll fight about?" He asked concerned. She tightened her grip around his waist and looked up at him. "It's not important anymore."

He looked down at her. "If you're sure darlin'. You know you can always talk to me." Leonard couldn't help thinking how small she looked, and his mind wandered to how small she was compared to Jim. _Stop it. She told you you're not like Jim. You love her, and you know she loves you._ He thought before he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Lyndsey leaned into his embrace and placed a hand on his chest. She smiled into the kiss before he let her go. "I love you so much Lyndsey." He whispered against her lips. She smiled and answered him. "I love you too Leo."

She didn't want to think about Jim.

She felt safe when Jim was around, but protected with Leonard.

Jim had brought out her recklessness, but Leonard brought out her rationality.

She could live dangerously or live happy and safe.

For now, she felt alive and loved in Leonard's arms.

**A/N: This is probably kind of short, but next is when Scotty comes onboard so Jim will be back, for all the Team Kirk's. Hopefully this satisfied all my Team Bones' people. Please press the review button. Right now Bones is winning, but it's anyone's game. No flames, PM criticism, feedback appreciated.**

**Rachel**


	9. Chapter 9: Like My Mother Does

**A/N: I think I'm having too much fun writing this love triangle. You know, it's still your choice. The polls are up and everything. A lot of neat things happen in this chapter, so keep reading. Also keep reading the story, because I've never met a more awesome group of readers. So there's a poll on my page, please vote there too! You also get a view of why Lyndsey's dad is a super sensitive topic and why she was so offended by Jim's statement. Right now, Bones and Jim are tied. By the end, there has to be a clear winner!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Like My Mother Does**_

"_**I never met a stranger**_

_**I can talk to anyone**_

_**Like my mother does**_

_**I let my temper fly**_

_**But she can walk away when she's had enough**_

_**She sees everybody**_

_**For who they really are**_

_**I'm so thankful for her guidance**_

_**She's helped me get this far."**_

_**-"Like My Mother Does" by Lauren Alaina**_

* * *

Later on, McCoy and Lyndsey were on the bridge. They'd been called there to serve bridge duty, and she'd had to reclaim her usually rational solemn self. She found herself talking to Sulu and Chekov about all the things they loved about home. They'd been talking for almost an hour and Sulu had gotten to botany when Chekov's console beeped. "Sir, unauthorized access to the water control board."

Spock walked down to him. "Bring up the video." Lyndsey watched the Vulcan's face. He looked almost feral to her; as if he'd just seen something he loathed with passion, then telling security to check it out, phasers to stun. Shrugging, she went back to talking to the helmsman. She had lost track of time when Spock asked who someone was. She turned around curious and her heart flipped. It was Jim, and he was alive. Next to him was another man, who looked like a wet rat. She took off her lab coat and walked up to the man, handing it to him.

"Here, you look like you needed this. I'm Lyndsey Ambrosi, medical technician."

The man gratefully took her lab coat and dried off his hair. "Thank you lassie, that's mighty fine of ya. Name's Montgomery Scott; this is one nice ship lass." He said, laughing.

There was a sound like a smack and she turned around. Spock and Jim were smacking each other around. She rolled her eyes and let them go at it. Finally Spock had Jim at a disadvantage. Flipping him against a panel, he slammed a hand on his neck, choking him. She could see Jim challenging him with his eyes as he lost air. It seemed to Lyndsey that he wanted Spock to end him, or at least try. Someone then spoke. "Spock."

She turned around, looking at an older Vulcan. Spock let go and she sighed in relief. Spock turned around, looking perplexed.

"Doctors, I relieve myself of duty due to the fact that I am emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log."

As Spock walked out, the bridge went silent. Everyone was staring at each other, looking for someone to take leadership. She met Jim's eyes and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Well good job Jim. Now we got no captain and no first officer to replace him."

Leonard looked annoyed and Lyndsey nodded. "Out of all the stupidity you've ever done, this is the worst I've had to deal with. I'm not cleaning up after you." She said, watching Jim's face.

He pretended to not know she'd said that. "Yes we do."

She watched, along with the rest of the crew, as Jim walked up and took a seat in the captain's chair. McCoy looked incredulous. "What?"

"Pike made him first officer."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Sulu and McCoy's bantering was broken by Jim. "Thanks for the support." Uhura spoke to him, all sort of venom in her voice. "I sure hope you know what you're doing. Captain."

He looked up at her. "So do I."

Lyndsey walked toward a turbo lift when someone grabbed her wrist firmly. She turned, her red hair whipping her face. Jim was holding her from leaving. "Lyndsey." He said softly, and she could hear the pain in his voice. "You're the only thing I've got left. I'm sorry."

She flashed him a smile. "I forgive you…I guess. Just promise me you won't be a complete idiot anymore. Just a small one." She said, softly. He laughed. "Well, I can't really hold my promise, but I'll sure try." He hadn't let go of her wrist and was looking up into her sky blue eyes. She shook her head.

"We need to come up with a plan."

* * *

They'd left Chekov and Sulu in charge of the bridge and Scotty, Uhura, Kirk, McCoy, and Lyndsey had gone to their respective quarters to think. Lyndsey didn't have any true possessions yet, but her uniforms and her PADDs. She couldn't think straight, memories of her father were pouring into her mind.

* * *

"_Dad! Come on! We're going to be late!"_

_The fourteen-year old Lyndsey Ambrosi pulled her father by the hand. "__Il mio fiore, I'm coming! The fireworks will still be there!" The older man chuckled and followed his __fiery redheaded daughter. She looked back at him. "__Papa, hai davvero bisogno di andare domani?" She asked, her blue eyes pleading. He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Unfortunately I do, little one. I'll be back before you know it though!" He scooped her up into a hug, which Lyndsey returned with happiness. "I'll always come back to you. You're my little girl."_

* * *

Lyndsey sunk to the floor, holding a picture of her and her dad on that day. That was the last time she'd seen her father. The day Admiral Archer had come to their house and told them her father had died in action, Lyndsey had ran out of the house and ran until her lungs burned and tears blinded her vision. If you had asked anyone, Lyndsey had her father wrapped around her finger from the day she was born. Adrian Ambrosi had always come home to sweep his little girl into his arms. Now he was gone. He hadn't seen her graduation from high school, her acceptance to Starfleet. Her father would've been an admiral by now. He was worthy of the position, had been.

Tears stung behind her eyes as she looked at the happy picture. Everything had spiraled down around her. She then felt someone's arms around her, holding her tightly. She gripped the person's shirt as tears leaked from her eyes.

"It's okay…it's okay…" The voice spoke and she recognized it. It was Jim, but how had he gotten into her quarters? She decided to not question it and curled into him, breathing in the familiar scent. He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"James…" She whispered teary and sniffed. He moved his hand to her back, moving in circles. "This has been hard to me too. I keep thinking of how mom must have felt to lose dad." He said. She shook her head, clinging still to him. "You shouldn't feel like that Jim. You're a great acting captain so far, and you're my best friend…"

She shivered and Jim tightened his grip around her. "Lyndsey, you can cry. It's okay. You're one of the strongest people I know, so you have the right to show your emotions. You don't have to hide your emotions from me either."

He noticed the PADD and picked it up. "The last picture of you and your dad…oh god Lyndsey, I'm sorry. I knew your dad was a sensitive topic but I didn't know how much it broke you apart when he died."

She gave a teary sigh; her eyes closed and face against his neck. "My Papa always told me he'd come back to me. I sent him holovid messages every day. One day I was doing homework, and Admiral Archer came to our house. Mami said Papa would be getting a promotion soon, so I answer the door excited. Admiral Archer looked sad, and he asked for mami. He told her papa was gone, dead in action…I know it's not like you. You didn't grow up with your real dad. I don't know what that's like."

She felt Jim shake slightly and she looked up at him. He was teary, his eyes full of emotion. "Lyndsey, even though I never knew your dad, your dad was like a parent to me. I wish my dad had been there, but yours was the next best thing." He looked down at the girl in his lap. "He wasn't Frank, and I always imagined that your dad was like mine, and he had to be. He just seemed so right to me."

She reached up and wiped a tear that had escaped Jim's eye from his face with her fingers. "You're not supposed to be crying. You're supposed to tell me to stop." She said, laughing breathily. He looked down at her and mimicked the laugh. "We have more in common then you really think."

She gave a weak smile and ran a hand through her bright red hair. "Jimmy?" She questioned. He smoothed her cheek with his thumb. "Lyndsey, I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I never wanted to do that. Someone told me a few years back to never forget someone who changed you life. You changed me Lyndsey." He said and she laughed softly as he continued. "I know you think I'm a douchebag half the time but I just want a chance. I want your respect again, and your friendship."

She smiled. "You don't need to apologize. I've already forgiven you in my heart." She said but he lightly placed a finger over her lips. "Let me finish." He said with a chuckle.

"I understand if you don't love me like I obviously love you, but if things change, I'll be here. I will wait for you Lyndsey Marie Ambrosi."

She took in what he'd said. "Jim, are you serious?" She asked. He took her chin between his fingers and made her look at him. "Completely. You mean the world to me, you're the last person I've got, and I love you. So you know, that's got to count for something."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Jim, I really care about you, and I love you Jim. I really do."

* * *

**A/N: WEEELLLLLL. Here's chapter 9. I hope you guys enjoy it! No flames, PM Criticism, feedback MAJOR appreciated. Hope I sort of gave Jim a sensitive side. He's not always a douche.**

**Rachel.**

**Here are translations for the phrases:**

**Il mio fiore- my flower**

**Papa, hai davvero bisogno di andare domani? - Papa, do you really have to go tomorrow?**


	10. Chapter 10: Crazy Girl

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. The last chapter will be next, and then I'll be starting the sequel, which I've dubbed, "May It Continue". I need votes, because the last chapter is when Lyndsey makes her decision and I want to have May It Continue focus on the relationship between either Jim and Lyndsey or Bones and Lyndsey. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's kind of spotty toward the explosion and the end of the Narada, but it smoothes out after. I just didn't know what to write for that part.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Crazy Girl**

"_**Crazy girl**_

_**Don't you know that I love you?**_

_**I wouldn't dream of going nowhere**_

_**Silly woman**_

_**Come here let me hold you**_

_**Have I told you lately**_

_**I love you like crazy girl?"**_

_**-Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band**_

* * *

"All I'm saying is, the math just doesn't add up."

They'd all come back to the bridge with different ideas. Lyndsey's idea had been sound but Sulu had shot it down, saying the flying was just too risky. It had earned him a glare and a snarky remark from Lyndsey. They had been discussing Jim's plan when Chekov practically galloped over and stood between Jim and Lyndsey. "Captain! Captain!" The young ensign was excited, and it was infectious. Lyndsey caught on and laughed as Jim turned to face him. "Yes, yes. What is it Chekov?"

The ensign began telling his plan to the captain. It seemed sound, but she was no astrophysicist. The ensign was a genius, proven from what she'd seen so far. There was no doubt in her mind that his plan was sound. Scotty appeared nearby, now listening to the conversation, dressed in engineering red. "Aye that might work."

Lyndsey nodded in agreement before turning to McCoy who promptly spoke his opinion on the matter. "Wait a minute kid. How old are you?"

"Seventeen sir!" He proudly stated. Lyndsey smiled at him. "I think your plan will work. It's really a good plan in my opinion, despite everyone else's thoughts."

A familiar voice etched through their thoughts. "Doctor, Ensign Chekov is correct. I can confirm the telemetry."

Lyndsey turned around to look at the Vulcan, a smile on her face. They needed someone like him on with the plan. If anyone could confirm it better than Chekov, it had to be Spock. The Vulcan stated his plan in association with Chekov's, saying he would go alone since he knew he could most likely figure out the technology, with Vulcan and Romulus having a common ancestry. Jim protested that he would be going with him, and the younger Vulcan resigned.

"I would site regulation but I know you would simply ignore it."

"See. We are getting to know each other."

She watched as her friend slapped the Vulcan's shoulder and he headed toward the turbo-lift. She followed them with acute interest. "I'm going to monitor your life signs from the transporter room. That way, I'll be able to help if anything goes wrong."

Spock seemed intrigued with her behavior. "That is…very logical doctor," He said. Lyndsey laughed. "Well thank you Spock…I think."

* * *

She pulled up a chair next to Scotty as Spock and Jim got on the transporter pad. Scotty had been prepping the pad for transport and Lyndsey had been doing a routine check to make sure both men's life signs were completely clear. When she moved to Jim, Uhura came up to Spock. Both Jim and Lyndsey were a bit confused when they kissed, but Jim brushed it off and turned to her. "No kiss for me, Lynds?"

The redhead shrugged. "You really don't deserve it, scoundrel." She joked and he pretended to pout. "You'll get it when you deserve it." Lyndsey said with a laugh. Jim smiled. "Well, I'll just have to earn it then, won't I?"

They were interrupted when Scotty cleared his throat and Lyndsey immediately got off the pad. "Well if there's any consideration on the build of that ship, I should be putting you somewhere in the cargo bay. Shouldn't be a soul in sight."

"Let's do it."

As the white light flittered around them, Jim looked straight at Lyndsey, mouthing, "I love you."

She couldn't help feeling a hot blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Over the bit of time she'd been in the transporter room, Lyndsey had gotten to know the Scottish Engineer. Scotty was the typical engineer, being in love with his ship. He also had a huge love for sandwiches and was so glad he was off Delta Vega. On mentioning she was Italian, he immediately began to ask her about the types of sandwiches she would have in her home country. She grinned at his enthusiasm and they'd been debating meat types when a "Beam us out!" came over the conn. Scotty taped out a few calculations flawlessly as Lyndsey called medical.

Bones rushed in as they appeared and Jim handed Captain Pike off to McCoy. Taking Lyndsey in his arms in a tight hug, he let go and motioned her to come along to the bridge.

* * *

"Hail them now."

"Aye."

She stood behind the Captain's chair, watching the screen. The romulan had to be Nero. A shiver went down her spine. He was definitely an imposing figure. Jim offered to help them in a hope of making peace, but the romulan said no. It didn't shock Lyndsey at all, but as they fired on the ship, her stomach dropped as the ship was swallowed in a large black hole.

* * *

They'd gotten out of that situation with the help of Scotty's idea of ejecting the warp core. On getting back to earth, Lyndsey had been put in charge of studying the centurion slug venom. Jim's commendation and award ceremony was tomorrow and she still had to pick up her dress uniform, which wasn't more than a nicer version of her cadet reds.

On making her way back to the main office, she remembered it was Jim's birthday. She sighed. Jim always made himself scarce, since his dad had died on that day. She knew exactly where he'd be, so on her way, she replicated a cake and walked towards where she knew he'd be.

Of course she'd been right. Jim was standing in front of the Starfleet war memorial, looking at the section for The Kelvin. The memorial itself was a commonplace for Lyndsey, the memorial for her father's ship only a little farther down from the Kelvin piece. Pictures flashed of George Kirk, the Kelvin's captain for twelve minutes. After placing the cake down in front of him, she wrapped her arm around his waist. He in turn, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her against him. She lightly touched the name with her fingers.

"Hey Captain. Your son turns twenty-four today. I know you're proud of him, and you're with him all the time. He misses you, a lot. I know we'll see you one day, and I can't wait to meet my best friend's dad. Tell my papa I love him and keep him out of trouble okay? Thanks Mister Kirk. Rest in peace, sir."

Jim tightened his grip on her shoulder in a side hug. "Thanks Lyndsey. That means a lot to me."

She smiled. "You would do the same for me, but back to the present. I brought cake, and you shouldn't be alone on your birthday."

"Is it that squishy cake your mom makes?"

"Same recipe, but it's replicated. Definitely not the same as my mom's home made stuff."

Jim shrugged. "Same recipe or not, it doesn't matter. Let's try it."

They sat down and cut the cake, eating in silence until Lyndsey spoke. "Len wants me to go see him in Georgia later. I'd beam back here late tonight. I don't know what to do."

"Don't go." Jim said shortly. "It's easy as that Lyndsey."

She shook her head. "Trust me, I've thought about that. I don't think that'll work."

He sighed. "I don't know then. We start work tomorrow afternoon. You know how tired you get when you don't get enough rest." He said and she punched his shoulder lightly. "Only you would know that and if anyone else does, I'm gonna make you regret it James Tiberius Kirk."

She leaned back and laid in the grass, Jim following suite. She looked over at him and smiled. "This is so familiar."

He reached over and took her hand. "That old field in Riverside right? We used to just lay on the grass and talk." He said and she looked at him incredulously. "You remember that?" she asked. He nodded, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Course I do. That's when I realized I felt something more for you than friendship. I'll never forget thinking your hair was like the sunset."

She smiled and Jim returned it. "I think what I like the most about you is your smile. It's always hundred watt. I love your smile, and it's a constant reminder that there's good in this world."

She looked up at the sky. "It's really different now isn't it?" She asked. He shook his head. "I don't think its that different. We're just older."

She scoot over, layer her hand on his chest. He in turn, curled his arm around her shoulder.

They had been sitting there for a while when Lyndsey looked alarmed. "I need to send Leo an apology note."

She tried to get up but Jim held her there. "Just wait, you can send it later. I don't want you to go just yet. I need you here with me. Spending time with you is what I wanted for my birthday."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I hope that wasn't corny. I don't think I deserve any of my reviewers. You all are so amazing. No flames, PM criticism, feedback NEEDED. : ) I hope this is all your expectations. I tried to make this more of a Jim/Lynds centered chapter.**

**Rachel.**


	11. Chapter 11: Water Tower Town

**A/N: See other chapters for description and what belongs to me and not to me. I'm sorry if it's short, I just wanted to get this over with. I'm going to start writing "May It Continue" and you'll see later on in this chapter who won the poll! Also, check out the poll on my page! Totally new, and I want your opinion. I also added a cameo for Lilly. A small one, but it's there. Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Water Tower Town_**

_**"Friday night football games**_

_**sweet tea goes good with anything**_

_**fireflies come out when the sun goes down**_

_**Nobody eats till you say amen**_

_**And everybody knows your mama's name**_

_**You can see who loves who from miles around**_

_**In a water tower town."**_

_**-"Water Tower Town" by Scotty McCreery**_

* * *

Today brought such a good mood. Lyndsey had spent the entire day either preparing for the ceremony, packing, or straightening her hair over and over again. She couldn't be more proud standing in the crowd of cadets, watching Jim's promotion and award ceremony. Standing next to Hikaru and Pavel, it was almost like a sense of belonging. She looked down at Jim, as he accepted the award and walked to Admiral Pike to relieve him. As soon as he did, Jim turned and faced the crowd. She grinned and clapped, resisting the urge to go down and tackle him.

As the ceremony ended, she headed down toward him before she was then stopped by an older Vulcan and a woman with dark hair, whom she recognized as Lilly Chekov. The Vulcan looked at her. "Miss Ambrosi, may I speak with you?"

Lyndsey exchanged glances between the two. "Sure."

Lilly spoke then, her musical voice floating. "I'll leave you to it then."

The stranger looked at her with a smile. "Thank you for helping Commander." He said. She smiled. "Anytime Ambassador."

He motioned to her to follow. "This way."

* * *

"So what you're telling me is, you're from the future?" She asked.

The older Vulcan had revealed himself to be Spock. "Yes. I would not be approaching you on any subject, but I felt this was necessary."

Lyndsey nodded. "Well it must be important then. What's the deal?" She asked curiously. Spock seemed amused by her reaction. "Miss Ambrosi, I only wish to tell you to follow your heart. Where I'm from, you closed yourself off from everyone and threw away the love you had, devoting yourself completely to work. You lived a miserable life, always wondering whether if you had accepted a life with love, if you would've been happier. I don't wish to see history repeat with you."

She nodded, curious still. "Thank you sir. I think I know what I want this time, and I'm definitely going to see it through. However, I have a question. You talk to me as if you knew me very well. How is that?" She asked.

Spock nodded. "Always curious, but a logical question. In my time, we met when you interned on the bridge as my assistant. You were a yeoman before a medical technician. We talked about many things, and were good friends."

"Well that's comforting." She said with a grin." I'll definitely be taking your advice, like I said." Spock looked pleased. "Then I wish you well Lyndsey." He made the common Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper."

She returned the sign. "Thank you sir. Live long and prosper."

* * *

She walked onto the bridge later that day, red hair plaited and white lab coat crisp with her blue doctor's uniform. The bridge sparkled like a gem, it's newness restored. Colors buzzed around her as she looked at her friends, all with ranks and stations. Jim appeared, looking around from the Captain's chair. "Hey doctor. Welcome to the bridge." He said with a grin. Lyndsey smiled and walked down to join Leo. "Thank you Captain."

As the ship left space dock, Lyndsey made a silent prayer that they wouldn't end up like the Kelvin or her father's ship, The Harriet. Realizing they were out, she turned to Jim. "Captain, permission to report to my lab?" She asked.

Jim smiled his normal one hundred watt grin. "Go ahead commander. I need your team analysis of the slug venom by tomorrow. Can you have it?" He asked. Lyndsey nodded with a proud smile. "It's three fourth's the way done already. I'll have it you in an hour."

"I can always depend on you Doctor Ambrosi. Go ahead. Permission granted."

She smiled and turned, walking into the turbo lift. McCoy followed suite, getting in the lift next to her. They stood in silence until he stopped the turbo lift. Lyndsey looked over at McCoy, cautiously. She'd apologized already for not going to see him, so what else could be wrong? "What's wrong? Leo, are you okay?" She asked.

He smiled at her, a rare thing to see during the day, and reached over, lightly tracing her cheekbone with his finger. "Don't you tell Jim, because he'll make fun of me, but I just wanted you to know that you're just brilliant, and I love you. That's all."

She turned to him, smiling. "I love you too. I think you already know that but…I do." He looked at her, as if to memorize the moment. "I just want to remember this darlin', you and me here, together. I feel like I've lost you to him." He said, still tracing her cheekbone lightly. She smiled up at him. "No way. Leo, Jim is my best friend. I could never be truly happy with him. I love you. I'm not your ex-wife. I'll stand by you and with God as my witness, I mean it; an Ambrosi never goes back on their word."

Their fate then sealed itself in a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: OH GOSH. I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER. THIS IS THE END! You see I lost my writing journal, then I found it. Obviously, Bones won. The official tally was that Jim had 7 and Bones had 12. Kind of a landslide. I'm so glad you guys liked this! I promise to start writing "May It Continue" really soon! Jim fans, I have an alternate ending as Jim/Lynds. If you want it, shoot me a PM, and you can read that instead of this ending lol. NO FLAMES, PLEASE COMMENT, FEEDBACK APPRECIATED. I'll be back soon**

**-Rachel**


End file.
